


Fever

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Fever

“Oh no, Judy! Is your back okay?” Henry asked, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen, concern evident in his voice. “It’s got scratches all over it.” 

Fuck. Why did she feel it was a good idea to wear a camisole? 

“Uhh…” 

Judy thought back to the night before. The night before. Oh God. 

**** 

They’d been drinking, Jen and her. Nothing that was out of the ordinary for them. Sprawled out on Jen’s bed, some lame movie on in the background as they chatted, trying to sober up before going asleep. 

“Jennnn.” Judy drawled, leaning her head on the blonde’s shoulder and trailing her fingers across her thigh. 

“Mm, yeah?” 

“Dance for me?” 

“What? No, I’m not dancing.” Jen shook her head. 

“Pleaaaaase.” Judy drew out, batting her eyelids and looking up at Jen with those dark brown puppy dog eyes and a pout that she just couldn’t resist. 

“Judy, no. Why do you want me to dance?” 

“Because, I think you’re like, really sexy and I want to see the way your body moves.” Judy spoke, now skimming her fingers higher up Jen’s thigh. 

Jen felt a blush begin to creep up from her chest to her cheeks. Does Judy really think she’s sexy? Or is she just drunk and flirty? Whichever it was, Judy’s words and her touch had set a fire in her heart and butterflies in her stomach. Fuck, if she was going to do this, she was going to put on one hell of a show for Judy. One even her slightly drunken mind couldn’t forget. 

“Okay, okay. Fine.” Jen huffed, feigning annoyance and climbing off the bed. 

“Yay! Thank youuu.” Judy beamed, positioning herself upright against the headboard. 

Jen felt herself clench at the sight of Judy, wearing nothing but a tight t-shirt and panties. Her long, golden legs outstretched and her hands folded behind her head as she stared intently at the blonde, waiting for her to start. 

Jen hooked her phone up to the speaker and pressed play, Peggy Lee’s ‘Fever’ filling the room shortly after. 

‘Never know how much I love you, 

Never know how much I care, 

When you put your arms around me, 

I get a fever that’s so hard to bear…’ 

She moved her body in time with the music. This was one of the three things that came naturally to her; dancing, loving her boys and loving Judy. 

Judy was sitting there just smirking at her as if to say ‘I’m getting what I want’ and Jen wanted to wipe that smirk right off her face. 

Locking eyes with the brunette, she reached for the hem of her shirt, swiftly pulling it up and over her head as she swayed her hips from side to side. Her plan clearly working as Judy sat there, mouth agape, her right leg now tightly crossed over her left and those dark brown eyes staring wide and hungry. 

‘You give me fever, 

When you kiss me, 

Fever when you hold me tight’ 

Jen didn’t know where this confidence was coming from but the look on Judy’s face just spurred her on further. She spun around and slowly shimmied her pants off, now left clad in just her lacy black bra and matching thong which she pulled down, exposing her ass for a brief moment. Upon hearing Judy gasp, she grinned to herself and pulled it back up, resuming her dance. 

‘What a lovely way to burn, 

What a lovely way to burn, 

What a lovely way to burn, 

What a lovely way to burn.’ 

The music faded and now Jen stood there, partially sober and her courage fading until she turned around to face Judy. Fucking Judy who was slowly removing her hand from her underwear with her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, a sheepish look plastered across her face. 

“Did you just-” Jen started but was shortly cut off. 

“Yes, now come here. Please.” 

Judy beckoned Jen back over to the bed with the two fingers that had just been inside her, still coated with her own arousal. Letting a smirk take over her face, the blonde crawled her way back up to Judy and straddled her. She took the brunettes hand and licked the length of her fingers before taking them fully into her mouth, humming and sucking them clean, Judy’s breath hitching in the process. 

“Jesus Christ, Jen.” Judy spluttered, her mouth going dry. 

“I take it you liked it?” 

“I- god, I really want to fuck you right now.” Judy managed, her hips ever so gently rolling up to seek friction from Jen’s. 

“Yeah? Well, be my guest.” Jen returned, bringing Judy’s hand down between her legs, her breath hitching when she felt the dampness through Jen’s underwear. 

Judy sprung forward and took Jen’s lips between her own, kissing her with sincere passion. She traced Jen’s lips with her tongue, begging for entry. Jen opened her mouth and allowed Judy’s tongue access, unable to contain her moans when it made contact with hers over and over. 

“You’re really fucking hot you know that?” Judy panted, moving her lips down to Jen’s neck, kissing and sucking the warm, soft skin. 

“Coming from the one who fucked herself while I danced.” Jen moaned, tilting her head to give Judy better access. 

“What can I say? The poontang wants what it wants.” 

“Seriously Jude? Wh-” 

Judy was quick to shut her up again. Pulling Jen’s panties aside, she pushed three fingers into Jen, curling them and pumping furiously, each thrust reaching deeper as Jen’s wetness soaked her fingers. 

“Fuck! Judy, baby! Ah, harder!” Jen all but screamed, riding Judy’s fingers in earnest, her nails leaving trails of red-hot marks from the tip of her shoulders right down to her ass. 

“I wanna watch you come, Jen. Come for me, baby.” Judy breathed now circling Jen’s clit with her thumb. 

“Oh fuck, yes, right there. I'm gonna come, baby, I’m gonna come.” Jen cried, fisting Judy’s hair with one hand, the other trailing down her chest, palming one of her tits through the thin fabric of Judy’s t-shirt. 

“That’s it, come for me Jen. Let me hear you.” 

With that, Judy could feel Jen pulsing around her fingers, her back arching forward, silently screaming Judy’s name as she rode out her orgasm. 

“Shit Jude, you’re like, stupidly good at that.” Jen panted, climbing off Judy’s lap and cuddling into her. 

“Just showing you how much I love you.” Judy smiled, wrapping her arms around the blonde. 

Jen looked up at her, returning the smile. 

“I love you too.” She kissed Judy before settling her head back on the brunette’s chest and falling asleep. 

**** 

“Judy?” Henry asked, slightly puzzled as to why she’d been standing there quiet for a while. 

Judy shook her head, clearing her mind of the visuals that were causing a deep throb between her legs. 

“Oh, it’s nothing, Hen. Just a few mosquito bites that were super itchy.” She answered, hoping he didn’t have any follow up questions. 

“Oh, well you know you shouldn’t scratch them because they might scar!” Was all the boy said before leaving the room to head upstairs. 

Judy was completely unaware that Jen had been standing in the patio doorway. The blonde walked up behind her and snaked an arm around her waist, causing Judy to jump and spin round. 

Before she could say anything, Jen’s mouth was at her ear, “mosquito? That my new nickname, huh?” She pulled back and winked as she lightly smacked Judy’s ass. 

Judy pushed her hands into the back pockets on Jen’s jeans, pulling her even closer. “How about you give me a reason to give you a different nickname?” 

“Oh, I definitely will, babe. Just wait until tonight."


End file.
